Val Coon
Val was a famous Lostine mercenary and spy for hire. He is former Lostine Special Forces and fought against the Covenant and Helghast Empire. He is known through out multible galexys as a highly efficient warrior. He has notebly killed Sith lords duled multible Elite Zealots to death killed extreamly hardend criminals and many other warriors and continued to fight wall under heavy fire. known for his brave acts through out the Lostine Covenant War 2 other wars and through out his career as a mercenary. He is a master escape assassination disgiuse martial espionage stealth and tactics artist. He has escaped from multible prisions and is a expert in psychology he has used this to get out of POW prisons he has even manipulated his captures to giveing him the keys then getting into there heads and causeing them to grab a gun and go out and kill everyone he sees to make a distaction wall val escapes this way no bodys on two him. The hole Lostine culture revolves around war it is a warrior culture Lostines may enter the milatary at age six and will be trained for 18 years before going into combat. Lostines are able to liv for up to 200 years. Early Life And Early Milatary Career Val was born into the warrior race known as the Lostines. Unlike some warrior cultures that are made up of Nomadic Clans ex Mandalorians Predators AKA Yautja and that stuff the Lostines are more milatary orianted like the Spartans from ancient Greece whos culture revolved around war and all males were forced to be Spartans Except in the Lostine culture Males nor Females were required for Milatary service but most Male and Female Lostines joined by option. At the age of six Val left his home and went to train with the Lostine Marine Corps. He fought against a group of Gurrilas who wanted the warrior culture to end the group was kinda hypacritical giveing that they did not belive in violence yet being very violent. This war was called the Lostine Revolution. Val got multible kills he fought in the biggest battles of the war by the end of the war he had goten 70 comfirmed kills he was awarded for his bravery. He put himself into enemy fire to save his commrades and compleate the missison he was awarded the best medal his race offers the Medal of a warrior the medal of a warrior repersents one who has bravery hornor and is willing to kill any of his enemys who will put himself on the line for others. After the war he was selected to be part of a Lostine Special forces unit known as Nobel Force. Nobel Force is recordnized as the best Unit the Lostine Milatary has to offer. The Lostines have deafeted 1000s of hyper lethal oponents and armys and Nobel Force palyed a huge role in it there like the Lostines versions of Navy Seals or Spartan IIIs. They are hyper lethal and train from a very young age. Special Forces training Helghast War TBA Lostine Covenant War Mercenary TBA Hunting Darth Sangheili TBA Taught By The Jedi TBA Further Mecenary Work TBA Taught the Culture of the Yautja TBA Dule With The Covenant TBA Yuuzhan Vong War TBA Skills TBA Weapons&Equitment TBA